


higher

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: She needs to go home and curl up under the blankets, hide away from whatever is her fate at the hands of Snapper in the morning.She wants to go see Lena. So she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

L-Corp stands tall and bright, not quite looming overhead, but there’s no mistaking it. Usually when Kara flies over at this time of night, only a few lights are left on, but now it’s a beacon against the stars.

There’s a faint heartbeat in her ears, steady and sure, and Kara follows it as she steps through the doors. The guards barely offer her a glance anymore, waving her through after she steps through the detector. 

Her back aches, and her shoulders protest as her arms hang by her sides. She needs to go home and curl up under the blankets, hide away from whatever is her fate at the hands of Snapper in the morning.

She wants to go see Lena. So she does.

(Alex barely let her out of her sight. Her fingers had clutched so tightly at her, pulling at the cape where it was clipped at her shoulders. 

Kara had been taller since she hit her growth spurt, but out far past from the city surrounded by falling ash, she let Alex tuck her head under Alex’s chin. 

Fingers had pressed against her spine, pulling her tight enough that she didn’t need superhearing to hear the thundering in Alex’s chest as she asked _are you okay, do you need the sunbed, can you breath alright_?

But she also didn’t need super vision to see the circles under Alex’s eyes, the tremble to her frame, so as soon as Maggie came sprinting from the suv, Kara had gently nudged her sister towards her.

Alex had made her promise to go home and rest, but a small detour never hurt anyone.)

Lena’s secretary gives her a strange look when she steps past. Not that the look itself is strange. It’s not. It’s suspicious, bordering on almost _hostile_ and behind the desk, Kara can see her hand creeping towards her phone.

Kara liked Jess better.

(Jess turned her nose up at Kara after that one time she slipped, okay, okay _sped_  past her, but it was easily remedied with coffees and _yes, I was Ms.Grant’s assistant_.

Jess told her when Lena hadn’t ate, resulting in Kara setting up as many lunch dates in advance as she could. Would call her with a suggestion to stop by on the days the media wasn’t being forgiving to the last Luthor standing.

Jess looked out for Lena.)

Kara hopes she conveys as much through the sharp look she shoots back, wondering when Jess gets back from her vacation.

“Knock knock.” Lena’s head shoots up from the computer, shoulders dropping and raising so fast Kara almost didn’t notice it as weariness turned to surprise and then, relief. “Are you okay?”

Lena’s up and around the desk in an instant, and oh, maybe Kara’s just hopeful but she opens up her arms and-  


Lena steps right into the hug, raising up on her toes to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders.

Her heart’s beating fast, not as much as it had been when oh, when Kara had to pluck her right out of the air, but close to it. Lena’s nose skims across her throat, head ducking close against her shoulder.

“I’m okay.” Lena’s voice is soft and hesitant, muffled against the fabric of her jacket.   


“Good, good.” Kara smooths a hand down Lena’s back. “After what happened-” Lena tenses at that, pulling away and taking measured steps back.  


“Did Supergirl tell you?” Lena smirks, but oh, it’s not prideful and in that mischievous way Lena gets. It’s shying on the side of hurt, staying sharp to keep her away. “Returned to tell you over coffee at,” Lena peers at the clock on the wall, “midnight?”  


“Over coffee? I- _oh_.” Out of all the things to say, she chooses that? She will firmly deny it in front of the others, but even she _sometimes_  understands the look of understanding they always share at game nights when talking about her secret keeping abilities.  


(Which, um, they’re great?

Out of all the people in National City, only a few know. Ten, _tops_.

Whether or not the barista who fixes her coffee with just the right amount of cinnamon is in that ten or not does not matter. Or the guy who makes the _best_  subs.

Or-

It doesn’t matter. It’s like ten, she’s sure.)

Kara tucks her chin to her chest, breathes deeply. Her shoulders twinge with the movement. “It’s not- I can’t-”

“I’m sorry,” Lena murmurs. “I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not the time, but,” Lena says, stepping back up to her, eyes darting between her own, “just so you know, my hero saved me again tonight.” Lena’s hand raises up, hesitating just slightly before the tip of her finger nudges Kara’s glasses back up.  


She hadn’t even realized they’d fallen.

Lena’s fingers curl into her hand as they draw away and Kara catches them easily, hers slipping beside Lena’s. “We can talk,” Kara clears her throat, “we will talk about it, but can it-” Kara shakes her head, closes her eyes and oh, it’s so hard to open them again. “Can it wait- just for tonight?”

“Of course.” Lena’s hand tightens around her own. “Of course.”  


Lena’s thumb is stroking over the back of her hand so lightly that she’s not even sure if Lena is aware. She glances over Lena’s desk, sees papers stacked and Lena’s purse waiting on the edge. “You were about to go home?”

“I was.”  


“Flying would be faster.” Kara tilts her head to the side. “But I hear you don’t like heights.”  


Lena’s eyes go wide, shocked enough that Kara can pick out the greens and blues there. “I thought you said-”

“-We don’t have to talk about it, we can just,” Kara flattens her palm in the air, raising it to the side with a _swoosh_ , “go.”  


Lena taps against the desk, finger sliding along the wood until she nods her head. Reaching over, she presses a button, “Alana, you can go home.”

She says thank you, but Kara hears her huff behind her office, and she can’t help but frown. She’s a little glad she ate the extra pastry she brought over last time, left just enough for her and Lena.

(Or rather, the five she ate on the way there, plus the one she had with Lena and Lena’s.

Just enough.)

Lena raises her arms. “Well?”

The stutter in Lena’s chest once she throws them into the air is wonderful. The little laugh that Lena lets out is even better. Lena saying _flying isn’t so bad_  right at her ear, fingers curling in her hair to keep Kara’s head steady as she pushed them through the air? The best.

(She doesn’t think about the nails scratching faintly against the back of her neck, or how they briefly clench whenever Kara goes higher.

She doesn’t think about Lena’s breaths slipping over her neck or the smile pressed against her throat.

It doesn’t keep her up the rest of the night.)

When their feet touch the ground outside Lena’s apartment building, she doesn’t know what to do with her hands. They’ve held Lena and pushed down a spaceship in one night, the dichotomy between soft and hard leaving her unsure.

She shoves them in her pockets and tries to avoid Lena’s amused stare.

“You could come up?”  


(She thinks of going home and having people no doubt waiting for her. Of having to entertain when she only wants to go to sleep.

She thinks of falling asleep with Lena’s perfume flooding her senses and follows her wordlessly when Lena starts walking.)

A change of clothes is pressed into her hands as soon as she’s a foot into the apartment. Lena steers her to a bedroom without saying another word,  disappearing just long enough for Kara to change. 

“You seem like the type to like too many blankets,” Lena says fondly, holding up her arms filled with blankets that are dropped into Kara’s arms, and oh, they’re, they’re so _soft_. Kara holds them close to her face, eyes falling closed without intention.  


Hands settle over her shoulders, easing until the touches are barely there when Kara shrugs away from them, her muscles still reeling. Blankets are tugged over her once her head hits the pillow, a soft voice then, “go to sleep Kara.”

She holds the hand at her shoulder, barely managing a slurred, “stay.” Lena hums, but doesn’t let go as she shifts to lay across the blankets.

(Kara falls asleep that night to a warm, familiar heartbeat in her ears and Lena’s hand firmly folded around hers.)


End file.
